<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments of our lives by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460607">Moments of our lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myoui Mina couldn't sleep and Kim Dahyun was waking up when she had seen that Myoui Mina was still awake.<br/>She knew she had insomnia so Kim Dahyun goes the search for some tea and give it to her.</p><p>"Here some tea, want to watch one movie until we fall asleep"</p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry if I have wake up"</p><p>"You don't have to worry" say Kim Dahyun and she kisses her forehead</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoo Jeongyeon was surprised when she meets again Myouni Mina it's was one day with rain.</p><p>They were missing each other but they were far away both of them and Yoo Jeongyeon missed Myoui Mina.</p><p>And when she saw her while she was waiting for her with one umbrella they have hugged and say "I missed you so much"</p><p>They walked hand-linked to the house of Yoo Jeongyeon where they will reunite as lovers with a kiss, remembrance of the past, and thinking at the present and possible future together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoo Jeongyeon was a little sleepy and she missed Yoo Jeongyeon, she was away for one event and she missed being with her.<br/>She was sleeping in their bed and she couldn't wait that her would be home so she would sleep against her.</p><p>Then when she was about to sleep Yoo Jeongyeon arrives and she kisses her "Unnie I'm home"</p><p>"I'm glad you are back and home"</p><p>Im Nayeon kiss her back and say "I missed you"</p><p>Then Im Nayeon help Yoo Jeongyeon to take off her clothes, they continue to make out and Yoo Jeongyeon say "You in hurry, you missed me so much "</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>"I will show you that I missed you too," said Yoo Jeongyeon while kissing her and getting back again to the bed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chou Tzuyu was so in love with Minatozaki Sana and she wanted to surprise her by asking her in marriage the day of New Year.</p><p>Chou Tzuyu thinks it's would be the best day to ask her in marriage this day, she has planned everything for that day could be perfect.<br/>With one wonderful dinner, watching the firework, kiss and then asking her it's was the perfect idea that she had in her head.</p><p>The D day she was stressed that she refuses or doesn't work up but Minatozaki Sana have wake up by kissing where they made love as soon they wake up.</p><p>"Good morning unnie"</p><p>Chou Tzuyu tell her "I want to spend the day loving you"</p><p>"Let start now"</p><p>The day continues slowly where she has surprised her with some new lingerie she had "Damn you look so so beautiful"</p><p>"I have bought these when I was thinking about you," says Minatozaki Sana</p><p>Chou Tzuyu "I wish I could marry you, I wish you could be my wife"</p><p>And then the surprise arrives when Minatozaki Sana had one box with her "Marry me, I want you be my wife"</p><p>Chou Tzuyu was so speechless that she has kissed her and say "Of course yes, you have devanced me I was ready to propose to you at New Year"</p><p>Minatozaki Sana was a little laughing and say "I beat you at something for one time"</p><p>"I love you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>